


Rogacz

by luna666



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 04:00:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2136228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luna666/pseuds/luna666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Córka Johna pokazuje mu rysunek...</p><p>Odpowiedź na prompta Duod, na moje własne życzenie (wiem, że oszukiwałam, cicho)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rogacz

**Author's Note:**

  * For [duod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/duod/gifts).



John westchnął ciężko, gdy córeczka podbiegła do niego ze swoim blokiem rysunkowym. Rysowanie było jej pasją i cieszył się, że zakończył się już etap, gdy malowała po wszystkim poza blokiem. Chociaż w jej pokoju wciąż był kawałek specjalnej, zmywalnej farby, na którym wyżywała swoje pasje, gdy kartki się skończyły. Szczęśliwie nie działo się to zbyt często, bo zawsze mieli większy zapas i jeszcze goście przynosili często jakiś blok, albo papier do drukarek. To zresztą przynosił głównie Sherlock, za co mała go uwielbiała (chociaż waga jednej paczki nieraz ją przygniatała).  
\- Tatusiu, pać! - wyciągnęła ręce i podała mu arkusz.  
John wymusił uśmiech, bo przerwała mu czytanie gazety, wziął kartkę, rzucił pośpieszne spojrzenie na obrazek i oddał go córce.  
\- Śliczne, kochanie - powiedział i wrócił do lektury. Dziecko wydęło policzki i szarpnęło go za rękaw.  
\- Kłamiesz! Nawet się nie przyjrzałeś!  
Watson wymusił uśmiech i ponownie wziął do córki blok. Dziewczynka wdrapała się na oparcie i zaczęła mu pokazywać.  
\- To jest mamusia, to jestem ja, to jesteś ty, a tutaj z boku jest wujek Sherlock, który się na nas patrzy.  
“Z boku” było silnym określeniem. Ludzik, który miał być Holmesem został narysowany na samym skraju kartki i miał bardzo nieszczęśliwą minę. Po dokładnym przyjrzeniu się, John zobaczył, że jego córka narysowała mu łzy i na policzkach. Prawie się zaśmiał, płaczący Holmes. Dobre sobie. Jednak najśmieszniejsze były wielkie rogi, które wystawały z kłębów włosów.  
\- Dlaczego narysowałaś mu rogi? - spytał rozbawiony.  
\- Ciocia Harry tak mówi. Że to rogacz… że mu rogi przyprawiłeś - odpowiedziała rezolutnie dziewczynka, chociaż brzmiała, jakby mówiła to z pamięci.  
Cholera by wzięła tę Harriet.  
\- A dlaczego jest smutny? - westchnął.  
Dziewczynka odwróciła głowę i spojrzała na niego oburzona.  
\- Bo on zawsze jest smutny, gdy u nas jest. Gdy się ze mną bawi, albo gdy siedzi przy obiedzie… Zawsze jest smutny. A później się na chwilę uśmiecha, gdy wy patrzycie.  
John mimowolnie przewrócił oczami. Ech, ta dziecięca wyobraźnia!  
\- To dlaczego płacze? Sherlock nigdy nie płacze!  
\- Nieprawda! Płakał jak ostatnio byłeś w szpitalu! I płakał jak u nas był i zadzwonili, że pan Holmes nie żyje…  
\- Nie płakał - powiedział ostro. - Widziałem go, rozmawiałem z nim, nie uronił ani jednej łzy. Sam mi to mówił.  
Córeczka spojrzała na niego z wyrzutem, odebrała mu blok i zeskoczyła z fotela.  
\- Płakał! Sama go przytulałam! - krzyknęła i odwróciła się na pięcie. John słyszał, jak zamyka na klucz drzwi pokoju.  
Roztarł skronie, wzdychając ciężko. Sherlock Holmes nie płakał, nigdy, nigdy nikogo nie żałował. Taka była prawda. A teraz jego własne dziecko, z wybujałą wyobraźnią, wmawiało mu, że wie lepiej.  
Ponownie chwycił gazetę i wrócił do czytania. Nie było sensu w ogóle zajmować tym myśli.


End file.
